Un anochecer con Babs
by a.r.benavides
Summary: Clopfic anthro en 1ra persona de OC x Babs Seed... Es la primera historia que publico. Inspirado en el dibujo de la portada (hecho por FlutterThrash).


"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

Había levantado mis ojos de lo que estaba leyendo sobre la cama, y allí estaba, parada junto al estante. Su pelaje naranja oscuro tenía un brillo cálido debido a la puesta del sol, que justo se filtraba por la ventana. Su melena con tonos alternados de rojo y fucsia, siempre bien arreglada, relucía. Se había quitado los pantalones y estaba solo con su tanktop negro y unas truzas del mismo color. El rato que me había quedado mirándola hizo que me hiciera la pregunta, con una mirada confiada y seductora, claramente complacida de haberme dejado boquiabierto con su cuerpo.

Ella es Babs Seed, mi novia.

Nos conocimos en un concierto de metal en uno de los suburbios de Manehattan. Siempre me gustó la actitud positiva y activa que tenía; siempre estaba segura de sí misma y tenía una personalidad claramente dominante, lo que me parece sumamente excitante en una yegua. Resultó que congeniamos rápidamente, y ahora estamos viviendo juntos en un departamento cerca al centro de la ciudad.

"Te ves ardiente, Babs" – dije finalmente.

"Lo sé".

Se empezó a mover lentamente, y se acercó a la ventana a ver el paisaje de sol poniéndose sobre los edificios que nos rodeaban. Verla en ese momento, iluminada por la intensa luz del anochecer, era un espectáculo único. Su cuerpo era relleno pero bien torneado, y sus senos copa C y sus caderas anchas le daban un aspecto de reloj de arena que a mí me encantaba.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?".

"Bah, igual que siempre. Ponis presumidos que les gusta exhibir una melena arreglada según lo último que esté de moda y no paran de hablarte mientras se la cortas de lo superiores que son al resto de ponis y de sus vidas frívolas".

Sonreí. Ella era peluquera; era su talento natural (su cutie mark lo atestiguaba) y, al terminar la escuela de corte había ido escalando hasta estar en una peluquería relativamente exclusiva donde iba a arreglarse la melena la gente de la alta sociedad de Manehattan.

"¿Preferirías estar con tus primos en Ponyville, con una vida sencilla criando animales y cultivando manzanas?" – Le pregunté de broma.

"Nah…" – Me contestó sin dejar de mirar la ventana – Yo estoy acostumbrada a la ciudad; estoy desde potra aquí. Pero, a veces, quisiera estar rodeada de gente más…"

"¿Positiva?"

"Sí, eso".

Se volteó a mirarme y sonrió, siempre con esa mirada de alta confianza en su capacidad de atraerme.

"Hace rato que me estás viendo…"

"¿Y...?"

"Yo sé que tú quieres más que mirar" – me dijo con una mirada seductora.

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó al borde.

"Ven" – me dijo dándole palmaditas a la cama al lado de donde estaba.

Me senté a su costado. Apenas lo hice, ella se levantó y se sentó sobre mis piernas.

"Vamos; toca".

Y, diciendo eso, empezó a besarme. Siempre me ha gustado cómo besa Babs; es tan tierno y caliente a la vez. Mientras sentía sus suaves labios y lo húmedo de su boca, me di cuenta de que aún no había hecho nada con mis manos y que ella era la única que me estaba agarrado firmemente de los hombros. Bajé las manos y la agarré de los muslos, apretándola firmemente donde están sus cutie marks.

Seguimos besándonos durante un rato, después ella se soltó de mi boca y movió su espalda un poco hacia atrás. Acto seguido, agarró la parte de debajo de su tanktop y empezó a sacárselo. Vaya… Se había sacado el sostén antes de venir, y su pecho desnudo aparecía frente a mis ojos. Sus senos, algo pequeños pero firmes, se veían perfectos en ella, y sus pezones grandes eran imposibles de dejar de mirar. No pude resistir mucho tiempo más… Mientras con mi mano izquierda agarraba uno de sus senos, empecé a lamer casi frenéticamente el pezón del otro.

"Celestia, esto es lo máximo" – pensé.

Estuve así durante un buen rato, extasiado por sus senos y sin sentir pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, después de eso me di cuenta de que ella se debía de estar aburriendo y la solté. Por suerte, no se le veía molesta… Creo que, en el fondo, ella disfruta verme poseído de esa manera con ella. Me recliné hacia atrás, y procedí a sacarme el polo. Bajé mis manos para empezar a sacarme los pantalones; en cuanto ella me vio, se levantó y se arrodilló en el piso, frente a mi.

Cuando me quité los pantalones ella se me acercó y, mientas yo seguía sentado al borde de la cama, ella cogió mis truzas y empezó a sacármelas. Como ya había dicho, a ella le gusta estar en control de la situación. Cuando terminó de quitarlas, se hizo evidente ante ella mi erección parcial. Ella cogió mi pene con su mano, y empezó a acariciarlo con sus dedos. La sensación era insoportablemente suave. No hace falta decir que me puse completamente duro en un instante.

"¿Ya estás listo?" – me dijo, apretando mi pene con su mano como si estuviera cogiendo un premio en una feria.

Yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza. Ella se levantó y, de pie frente a mí, procedió a sacarse las truzas. Ahora su figura completamente desnuda aparecía ante mí, bañada por la tenue luz que todavía había. Sus caderas anchas eran algo delicioso de ver. Su vello púbico rojo, cuidadosamente recortado, resaltaba entre su pelvis oscura.

Ella volvió a acercarse a mí y, mientras yo seguía con mi plena erección, ella con su mano empezó a explorar su vulva. Era extasiante verla frotarse esos labios carnosos pero pequeños. Sacó su mano después de un momento y me mostró sus dedos completamente húmedos.

"Creo que yo también estoy lista".

Dicho esto, volvió a posicionarse sobre mí. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que tener cuidado con mi miembro, que se erigía por entre mi regazo. Volvió a cogerlo con la mano y lo guió hasta su entrada, mientras ella iba bajando lentamente, hasta que al final la punta ingresó. Siguió descendiendo lentamente, dándose su tiempo, hasta que mi longitud entera ingresó dentro de ella. Podía sentir su cérvix chocando contra la punta de mi pene.

Cuando estuve completamente dentro, ella se quedó un rato quieta, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Le encantaba sentir mi grosor dentro de ella, mientras ella intentaba apretarlo con sus paredes internas lo más que podía para sentirlo lo más posible, pulsando y latiendo dentro suyo. La sensación para mí también era intensa; su canal es de una calidez sumamente cómoda y estimulante, su humedad era deliciosa y el apriete era justo el adecuado. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de romper ese trance y empezar a bombear de la manera más enérgica posible. Sin embargo, yo sabía que a ella le gustaba esperar, tanto para disfrutar del momento como para demostrarme quién era la que estaba al mando.

Por fin, después de un rato que parecía interminable, empezó a moverse. Primero lo hizo de manera lenta y rítmica, buscando sentir cada penetración. Con el pasar del tiempo, sin embargo, empezó a hacerlo de manera más rápida y desordenada. Para mí era una experiencia intensa, con ella moviéndose, haciéndome entrar y salir de ella, mientras yo solo me quedaba sentado al borde de la cama y al agarraba de parte baja de la espalda, a la altura de la cola. Mientras tanto, ella, encima de mí, miraba al techo mientras jadeaba ligeramente.

Hay una cosa al tener sexo con Babs… Tienes que aprender a durar bastante. Ella necesita estar al menos 15 minutos copulando para llegar al orgasmo y, a partir de allí, ella puede tener varios orgasmos seguidos; así que, si quiero ser buen novio y satisfacerla tengo que poder estar al menos 20-25 minutos sin venirme. Me costó bastante entrenamiento, pero al final pude conseguirlo.

Con el pasar de los minutos, los jadeos fueron más intensos y se convirtieron en gemidos, primero suaves, de ahí cada vez más notables. Al final, después de 17 minutos de estar follando, sentí sus paredes internas contraerse, su ritmo hacerse más desordenado aún, mientras ella gemía con la boca y los ojos bastante abiertos; hasta que los cerró, sacó la lengua y empezó a dejar de gemir para simplemente jadear de manera intensa. Era sumamente satisfactorio ver su cara cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de otra veces en las que, después de 1 minuto, continuaba con la cópula, esta vez ella se levantó, se fue a un costado, cogió el borde de la cama con las manos y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Yo estaba allí, con el miembro erecto y húmedo, enfriándose con el cambio de temperatura y sin aún haber llegado.

"Ah… ah… No puedo más, hoy estoy demasiado cansada por el trabajo" – dijo mientras jadeaba.

Sabía qué significaba eso. A pesar de que no le gustaba tanto, a partir de este momento dejaría que sea yo quien la folle, ya que ella no podía más; sabía que no era justo que ella haya llegado y yo no lo hiciera y, además, sabía que ese había sido solo su primer orgasmo y no quería que fuese el último.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse detrás de ella. Era formidable verla arrodillada así, frente a la cama, agarrándose a ella casi sin fuerzas, levantando su cola y mostrándome su prominente trasero. La sola vista de su generosa pelvis de espaldas hizo que retomara la erección y me arrodillé frente a ella para penetrarla. Mientras ella seguía jadeando del cansancio de ser ella quien había hecho el movimiento todos estos minutos, yo la agarré fuertemente de la cintura, por los costados, y procedí a entrar dentro de ella sin mayor retraso. A diferencia de ella, no me gustaba quedarme esperando y empecé inmediatamente a follarla.

Su reacción fue simplemente aumentar el ritmo de sus jadeos, pero el cansancio no le permitía tener mayor reacción. Esto me gustaba; ahora yo era quien estaba a cargo. Podía hacerlo al ritmo y con la dureza que yo quisiera. Sin embargo, como ya había estado todo ese rato sin llegar, ya no me importaba tanto; así que la penetre lo más rápido y duro posible sin que sea incómodo para ella… Lo bueno es que ella aguantaba que le den bastante duro, y hasta le gustaba un poco.

Al cabo de un rato, empezó a volver a gemir, con suspiros suaves producto de la fatiga, mientras cerraba los ojos y abría la boca; sabía que eso quería decir que estaba de nuevo llegando al orgasmo. Así estuvimos varios minutos, ella llegando al orgasmo una y otra vez, mientras yo hacía uso de mi entrenamiento y trataba de retrasar lo más posible el mío propio.

Después de varios orgasmos, finalmente, ella me dijo, casi sin aliento…

"Ya, vente nomás; es suficiente para mí…"

Escuchar eso fue un alivio para mí. Finalmente, después de todo este rato, le di la señal a mi cuerpo de que podía finalmente llegar al clímax y, unos 30 segundos después, llegué. En ese momento cerré los ojos, abrí la boca y saqué la lengua, ¡la sensación era tan intensa, por Celestia! Introduje mi pene lo más profundo que pude y eyaculé dentro de ella toda mi carga; debido a toda la excitación que había acumulado en todos estos minutos, fue un chorro tas otro, arrojado con una fuerza tal que sabía que habría llegado metros de haberme venido fuera de ella.

Estuve unos minutos más dentro de ella, jadeando por finalmente haber llegado, mientras sentía que mi pene se hacía cada vez más y más blando dentro de su vagina, y mi semen salía de dentro de ella y caía sobre mis testículos y el piso. El agotamiento me había hecho echarme sobre su espalda, mientras ella seguía jadeando un poco por todo lo ocurrido. Ella volteó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa cansada.

"Te viniste chorros dentro de mí, ¿verdad? Eres todo un semental."

Finalmente, retiré mi miembro. De su vulva se veía cómo salí mi semen por cantidades. Me senté en el piso, con la espalda en la cama, al costado de ella. Ella también se volteó y se sentó a mi costado, mientras de su interior todavía salía mi semen y chorreaba al piso. La abracé. Ella me abrazó también.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato, mientras ambos descansábamos. Cuando repuse fuerzas, la miré y le dije:

"¿Quieres ir la próxima semana a Ponyville a visitar a tus primos?"

"Mi prima Applejack va a estarnos fastidiando sobre cuándo nos vamos a casar".

"¿Sabes? Quizás le podríamos decir finalmente que sí lo vamos a hacer".

Ella me mira fijamente.

"¿Hablas en serio?

"Sí, Ya lo he venido pensando un tiempo…"

Ella aparta la mirada y no dice nada. Después de un rato, me vuelve a mirar.

"Qué tierno eres" – me dice sonriendo y se recuesta sobre mí. – "Ya veremos".


End file.
